Just there
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Penguins challenge n 24 : "prohibited thing, desired thing".  Jack fait le point avec lui-même après avoir manqué de perdre Carter une énième fois... totally ship, évidemment


_Réponse au Penguins challenge n°24. Courte, très courte fic. En espérant que vous ne resterez pas trop sur votre faim...  
>Rien de bien original là-dedans, le thème et la situation ont été vus et revus. Mais j'ai voulu faire dans le ship classique, soft, et savoir ce qui pouvait se passer l'espace d'un instant dans l'esprit d'un O'Neill un tantinet romantique...^^<em>

_**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient de l'univers Stargate. Pas même Jack O'Neill. Je fais ça pour le fun, et je ne touche pas d'argent._  
><em><strong>Saison<strong> : 7_  
><em><strong>Spoiler<strong> : Grace (Le Voyage intérieur) ; et de manière plus anecdotique, Point of view (De l'autre côté du miroir) et Window of opportunity (L'Histoire sans fin)._

* * *

><p>Depuis combien d'heures était-il assis à veiller sur son sommeil et à la contempler ? Il ne les comptait plus. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas lui-même octroyé un vrai repos ? Il ne sentait plus la fatigue ni la torpeur engourdissant ses membres tant il avait lutté contre le sommeil. Combien de fois s'était-il demandé ce qu'elle avait dû affronter, seule, là-haut, là-bas, sans trouver de réponses ? Et combien de fois avait-il regretté de ne pas être à ses côtés pour lui redonner silencieusement courage et confiance au milieu des coups durs ? Il culpabilisait encore, sachant pertinemment que le sort s'acharnait parfois sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Mais sa dignité d'officier, et son sens de l'honneur, en prenait toujours un sacré coup lorsqu'un des membres de sa propre équipe se retrouvait en mauvaise posture. Même s'il n'y pouvait rien.<p>

Mais là, il devait bien admettre que la situation avait quelque peu bousculé sa routine d'aventurier sans peur et sans reproche. L'impuissance l'avait anéanti. Parce que c'était elle, Carter, qui avait disparu. Et que la seule personne capable de la sortir de cet endroit, où que cela puisse être, et de la ramener à la maison, c'était justement elle. Lui, O'Neill, avait beau se démener, brasser du vent, voler dans les plumes de Daniel et faire bonne figure devant Hammond, il était impuissant. Inutile. Et de cela, il s'en voulait.

Mais à l'heure où il regardait le visage pâle et endormi de Carter, voilé par une ombre de douleur, un sentiment de fierté pointa au fond de lui. Elle était sa propre issue, et elle l'avait trouvée. Perdue au milieu de rien, dans ce nuage hostile, elle s'en était sortie. Par ses propres moyens. Et avait par là même ramené toute l'équipe à bon port. Il pouvait effectivement être fier. Il aurait voulu le lui dire. Là, tout de suite. Enfin.

_**Prohibited thing…**_

Elle reposait, immobile, tranquille. Tranquille ? Jack voyait, sentait, savait, que la souffrance était toujours là. Pas la souffrance physique ; Janet Fraiser avait fait le nécessaire pour apaiser les contusions et parer à l'épuisement du corps. Mais la souffrance morale… Il savait ce que ça pouvait être de se voir enfermé dans un lieu inconnu de tous, livré à soi-même, sans autre recours que son propre sang-froid et sa propre réflexion ; un lieu qui devenait, jour après jour, une menace de plus en plus palpable et pesante que vous ne reverrez jamais plus les êtres que vous chérissez. L'idée même de votre propre mort était un doux apaisement à côté de cette torture. Et il n'envisageait pas qu'elle ait pu baisser les bras sans avoir revu son père. Et lui, O'Neill, n'envisageait pas de la perdre sans l'avoir revue, elle, encore et encore. Il n'envisageait pas de la perdre tout court. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de la perdre. Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec ça.

Jack laissa son regard glisser le long du bras nu de la jeune femme. Il mesura la chance qui lui était offerte, en cet instant, de contempler librement l'unique objet de ses désirs, de ses craintes, de ses espoirs. Les occasions étaient rares. Non qu'il voulût profiter d'elle davantage. Jamais il ne se serait permis une telle attitude envers elle, ni de telles pensées. Mais elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène. Son énergie première. Sa force vitale. Et il avait failli la perdre à jamais. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer encore ? Par combien d'épreuves allaient-ils devoir passer avant de regretter l'impossible pour toujours ? Dieu, qu'il aurait voulu tout donner, en ce moment, pour ne plus avoir à se poser de questions traîtresses, à ronger son frein lorsqu'il la savait en danger, et à guetter au quotidien un regard, un éclat de sourire, un effleurement des épaules au détour d'un couloir ! Tout était si compliqué alors que tout pouvait être si simple…

Et qu'est-ce que cette foutue loi de non-fraternisation changeait dans leur situation ? Elle les empêchait de s'afficher, et alors ? Est-ce que c'était plus simple pour autant ? Est-ce qu'elle leur permettait de clarifier leur relation ? De nier leurs sentiments ? Bien au contraire. Elle les obligeait à composer avec cette ambiguïté quotidienne, à porter secrètement le poids de l'angoisse, des doutes, de la culpabilité sans avoir le droit de s'en ouvrir à l'autre, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs. Elle les enfermait dans l'impasse d'une affection interdite, les asphyxiait de non-dits et de questions sans réponses, les détruisait à petit feu. Elle ne faisait que rajouter un fardeau supplémentaire à ce que leur attachement respectif leur imposait déjà. Si au moins ils pouvaient être soulagés de cette dissimulation permanente qu'ils s'épuisaient à suivre…

Mais il savait aussi que tout ne pouvait pas être résolu aussi simplement. Si cette loi était vraiment le seul obstacle, il serait déjà réglé depuis longtemps. Hammond et le Président auraient tous deux volontiers fermé les yeux sur cette petite entorse au règlement.

Ce qui les empêchaient de concrétiser leurs sentiments tenait plutôt à leurs individualités propres. Il s'en était convaincu après avoir pesé la question pendant tant d'années. Sam n'aurait jamais freiné sa carrière, ses ambitions, ses projets, pour privilégier une vie bien rangée, et lui, Jack, ne pouvait envisager de ne plus être là, à ses côtés, lorsqu'elle franchissait le Stargate. C'était hors de sa portée. Hors de ses capacités. Il se devait d'être présent. Pour couvrir les arrières de Carter. Etre sûr qu'elle allait bien. Et au pire, être là pour lui porter secours. Pas pour se vanter d'être le seul à pouvoir prendre soin d'elle ; mais juste pour ne plus se sentir coupable. Parce qu'il était son supérieur et qu'il lui devait protection. Parce qu'il tenait à elle plus que son cœur ne pouvait en supporter.

Pour tout cela, ils avaient différé leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et seule une volonté commune briserait le sceau d'un avenir inaccessible.

_**…desired thing.**_

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Carter se réveillait simplement d'un mauvais rêve. Ils avaient déjà traversé des moments critiques, failli se perdre l'un et l'autre, à cause d'un virus, d'un dysfonctionnement, d'un symbiote. Mais il avait l'impression d'être arrivé au bout de ce qu'il était capable d'endurer.

Et de la voir là… presque paisiblement endormie sur ce lit d'infirmerie… cette vision lui broyait le cœur de tendresse et de lassitude. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant. Le voudrait-elle, elle aussi ? Il la voulait, simplement, comme une évidence, un cadeau que le ciel avait mis sur sa route. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Il laissa des fragments de bonheur dériver dans son esprit. Il se souvint des baisers volés. Celui du Docteur Carter, qui lui jeta la vérité au visage comme une brusque révélation. Celui, égoïste, qu'il avait osé dans la boucle temporelle, et dont elle n'aurait jamais aucun souvenir. Et les autres instants éphémères, saisis à la dérobée. Contacts imprévus, dans le feu de l'action, paroles implicites, regards appuyés, sourires complices.

Ses yeux caressèrent les cheveux ébouriffés de la jeune femme, ses joues creusées par les épreuves, ses paupières closes, son cou délicat, sa main fine et nerveuse. Il réprima un élan pour la lui prendre dans les siennes. D'abord parce que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et ensuite parce que leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés. Tant qu'il n'était pas sûr des choix de la jeune femme, il ne tenterait rien, ne lui imposerait rien contre sa volonté.

Mais il leur restait les regards. La seule chose qu'on ne pouvait pas leur voler, qu'on ne pouvait pas épier s'ils étaient fugaces, la seule chose dont il ne restait aucune trace, si ce n'est dans leurs cœurs et leurs souvenirs. Il y guetterait la moindre supplique, et mettrait dans le sien tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il débordait en cette minute.

Alors il se permit d'entrevoir la fin de leur calvaire. Il pourrait la toucher. L'adorer. La regarder sans complexe, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était assis à son chevet. Rêver d'elle, et la retrouver à ses côtés chaque matin. La caresser, essuyer ses larmes, lui faire l'amour, tendrement, la réconforter, la soutenir. Sourire, rire avec elle, sans retenue. La voir rougir, lui faire des avances comme un adolescent, lui prendre la main dans la rue, respirer ses cheveux. Partager un coin de cheminée, raccompagner leurs amis au seuil de la maison, sans avoir à partir, guetter un lever de soleil, ici ou ailleurs. La voir s'émerveiller, allumer son regard, provoquer son sourire, devancer ses envies. Lui prouver, jour après jour, qu'il l'aimait plus que la veille. Etre partout où elle serait.

Elle bougea imperceptiblement. Raclement de gorge. Froncement douloureux des sourcils. Puis un murmure, rauque, peu assuré :

« Jack ? »


End file.
